Le Seigneur des Anneaux : The Untold Story
by Cendrielle
Summary: Première fic On reprend les personnages et des éléments des livres, on rajoute quelques trucs, on choisit un lieu et on emmène tout le petit monde là-bas et voici ce que ça donne dans l'esprit de deux filles un peu allumées sur les bords
1. Petite introduction

Alors voilà c'est notre première fic (grande émotion), elle est classé K+ pour fréquent usage de grossièretés :)  
Dites nous ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si on continue à publier ou pas ;)

voilà voilà bonne lecture...

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient de traverser la mer sur le bateau de Legolas, l'île de Valinor se dressa devant eux et ils décidèrent d'y accoster .Il faisait nuit, Legolas et Arwen étaient en train de sortir du bateau quand, soudainement, une silhouette apparut sur la plus proche colline. C'était une jeune femme qui avait les yeux verts émeraude, de longs cheveux châtain clair, sa et elle souriait (comme une débile). Legolas la dévisagea d'un air stupide (en gros il avait la bouche ouverte et il bavait) jusqu'à ce que Arwen le frappe brutalement derrière la tête. Gimli un peu méfiant n'avait pas bougé (en l'occurrence planqué derrière Legolas) mais Arwen présenta son amie à ses compagnons :

« Legolas, Gimli voici Estë, une Valar, sœur de Tom Bombadil. »

Legolas voulu saluer Estë mais lorsque qu'il ouvrit la bouche aucun son n'en sorti à part un petit râle d'agonisant.

« Bienvenue à Valinor! Le voyage a du être fatiguant. Aussi je vous propose de venir vous reposer dans ma demeure en Lorien. »Et voyant Gimli regarder le bateau elle ajouta :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre bateau, Oromê le mettra en lieu sûr. »

Le petit groupe disparût alors en un éclair et réapparut chez Estë. Quand Legolas et Gimli s'endormirent après un copieux repas, Arwen et Estë discutèrent longuement. Aragorn, le mari d'Arwen, avait brutalement cessé de vivre suite à une poussée de plis sur le visage, il s'était regardé dans la glace et avait fait un infarctus du myocarde immédiatement. Elles décidèrent alors d'aller consulter Mandos dès le jour suivant pour ramener à Arwen son époux. Le lendemain matin, Legolas et Gimli se réveillèrent et découvrirent sur leurs tables de nuits des vêtements propres, chacun avait aussi derrière un paravent une très grande bassine d'eau avec du savon et un petit mot était posé sur une table près de l'entrée. Il était écrit que s'ils voulaient prendre un petit déjeuner ils devaient aller rejoindre Arwen et Estë sur la terrasse. Celles-ci riaient de bon cœur en petit-déjeunant, Gimli le remarquât et dit :

« Et ben ça fait longtemps que je l'avais plus vu rire comme ça !»

Voyant que Legolas ne répondait pas (trop occupé à mater les belles filles celui-là)

GEH !oh!le sourd-muet tu m'entend ?

Il lui donne un coup de coude assez violent.

L Ouaïe !mais ça va pas !

G Qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !

L Moi ?ms rien…rien du tout.

G Ouais ouais c'est ça et moi je suis le roi du Gondor...

L Bon j'ai faim.

G Très bien c'est pas moi qui vais refuser (car tout le monde sait que Gimli est un GROS mangeur !)Mais je réussirai quand même à te faire cracher le morceau de gré ou de force !

L Oui oui c'est ça. Ouuuh comme j'ai peur !Je tremble comme une feuille !

G Ferme là et allons manger.

Ils se dirigent vers les deux jeunes femmes.

L Gimli le nain la terreur des quartiers !

G Faites le taire !

L nyark nyark !

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis Arwen et Estë partirent gambader gaiement dans les jardins de la Lothlòrien .Vers cinq heures ils se retrouvèrent tous pour aller chez Mandos.

* * *

Ndla : Alors alors? joyeuses reviews nous n'attendons que vous...


	2. Chez Mandos

Finalement on s'est dit que le premier chapitre n'était pas tellement grand, alorsen voici un autre tout prêt tout chaud :)

* * *

(Petite musique comme dans les films)Donc chez Mandos… (Le gars censé ressusciter Aragorn au cas où vous auriez perdu le fil ). 

E Salut Mandos, je peux te demander un petit service ?

M Oula je me méfie… (Estë lui fit une petite moue suppliante) mouais bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

E Bon alors est-ce que tu peux ressusciter Aragorn ?

M Gué ?c'est qui lui ?

E Le marid' Arwen et par la même occasion devenu le roi du Gondor après la guerre contre Sauron (voyant la mine étonnée de Mandos).Dis donc de temps en temps tu pourrais sortir de ce trou à rat et te mettre un peu au parfum.

M Eeeeh tu ferai mieux de modérer ton langage j'te rappelle que c'est ma maison ici !

E C'est bien ce que je dis….. (plus bas)un trou à rat.

M Là où j'habite !

G Bah généralement une maison…

M Oh la ferme !

Arw Bon..euh..c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais et Aragorn dans tout ça ?

M Voilà voilà ça vient (il claque des doigts) !

Un nuage de fumée apparaît. La fumée se dissipant on découvre Aragorn à demi allongé par terre en train de tousser.

A _touss touss_. Bordel _touss touss_.

Il se relève et regarde tout le monde.

A Salut !

Arw Cool ça a marché !

Elle se dirige vers Aragorn et le prend dans ses bras.

Arw Bienvenue parmi nous !

A Merci de m'avoir ressuscité !

M Hum hum…..

A Ah oui..et..euh..merci Mandos..merci beaucoup !

Arw Tu as rajeuni, c'est la mort qui te réussit ou c'est moi ?

A Non non c'est Mandos aussi.

Arw Ah bah merci.

M Quand même !de rien tout le plaisir était pour moi et maintenant je ne vous retiens pas !

G Nous non plus !

E Mais nan attend Gimli !Mandos a été très gentil de ressusciter Aragorn il faudrait peut-être…

M Eh toi la vieille j'tai pas sonné j'croyai que c'était un trou à rat ici !

E Ecoute moi bien le gros tu vas te calmer okay jusqu'à présent je suis restée relativement polie mais je peux tr…

M Polie !Laisse moi rire !Qui c'est qui te l'as ramené de l'au delà ton pote ?Et tout ce que j'ai eu en échange c'est qu'on insulte ma baraque !

E Si tu l'as fait c'était uniquement parce que tu savais qu'on allait se cassé d'ici après...

M Parfaitement et au….

G ET OH !Bordel on va passer la nuit dans une putin de grotte moisie en écoutant deux crétins débiter des âneries quand même !

L Bon Gimli calme toi, t'y as peut-être été un peu fort avec « crétins » et…….

G Toi monsieur je-bave-à-chaque-fois-que-je-vois-la-belle-valar tu la mets en veilleuse !

Legolas se met alors à virer poivron violemment (cela veut dire qu'il rougit).

A (voyant la situation s'aggraver) Euuuuuuuuuuuuh !bon c'est très charmant ici et l'ambiance est à son comble mais on a d'autres choses très intéressantes à faire alors on va te laisser hein Mandos !et encore merci pr ton aide !allez saaaaaluuut !

M Mrouais….c'est ça ouè……tirez-vous….bon débarras…

Aragorn et Arwen chope respectivement Gimli et Estë, non sans avoir auparavant secoué vivement Legolas (qui était toujours raide comme un piquet et rouge comme une tomate trop mûre) pour partir. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle commune aux appartements destinés aux invités et s'y installèrent. Il était déjà 7 heure du soir aussi ils décidèrent de manger pour avoir le reste de la soirée libre. A la fin du dîner, Arwen et Aragorn se retirèrent pour aller courir dans des champs comme des timbrés, trop content de s'être retrouvés, Gimli partit chercher quelque chose « à buter » et Estëse retiradans sa chambre. Après être resté de longues minutes comme un débile sur sa chaise, Legolas se décida enfin à faire quelque chose : aller voir Estë.

to be continued...

* * *

Ndla : Valla! Bon alors, c'est pas trop mal ?  
J'espère..si on obtient un peu de reviews (si seulement :'(...;) ) je (Cendrielle) publierai un autre chapitre.

Bibs


	3. Estë et Legolas

Désespérée à un point pas possible, voilà un nouveau chapitre lol  
L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit, il aurait plutôt tendance à faire patienter à fond les bonbons o.O;

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Au moment où il allait entrer dans la chambre de cette dernière (à croire que sur la porte il y a marqué « entrez sans frapper ») il entendit de nombreuses obscénités et des bruits de coups sortir de la chambre. Legolas entrouvrit alors la porte et découvrit Estë qui menait une rude bataille avec sa brosseà cheveux restée emprisonnée dans ceux-ci. 

**E** Saloperie de brosse !mmgnnn..tu vas sortir oui !mgnnnnn(elle tire un grand coup ce qui a pour effet d'enlever la brosse arrachant au passage beaucoup de cheveux)RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Legolas était resté les yeux ébahis et debout comme un naze devant le charmant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui (la prochaine fois ils era peut-être plus enclin à frapper). Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il referma la porte doucement et entreprit de frapper.

« toc toc toc ! »

**E** (essayant vainement d'arranger le trou qui s'était formé là où le cuir chevelu avait été arraché auparavant)euuuuh…oui oui entrez entrez !

**L** Salut !

**E** ahre-bonsoir !

**L** euh..ça va ?

**E** oui pourquoi ?

**L**Ben c'est juste que quand je suis arrivé je t'ai entendu hurlé alors…

**E** aaah çaa !(elle essaye de sourire tout en parlant pour cacher sa douleur ce qui la fait vaguement ressembler à une andouille sur pattes)non mais c'est rien de graveje me suis juste coincée 2 ou 3 cheveux avec ma brosse !c'est rien.

**L** Aaaah d'accord ! '2 ou 3 cheveux...il lui manque pratiquement toute l'étendue gauche'

Un grand moment de silence s'écoule pendant lequel Legolas cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire et où Estë essaye d'arranger ses cheveux discrètement. Puis…

**L** Bon bah voilà en fait je savais pas quoi faire alors…

**E** Et ben merci !

**L** Nooon ms c'est pas çaaa !

**E** Je sais, j'ai compris.

**L** Je suis pas très fort pour lancer une conversation

**E** Je vois ça !

Soudain on entend au loin Gimli qui grommelle fortement.

**G** Fait chier !

**L** Bon ben je vais aller voir monsieur le ronchon parce que si je le fais pas maintenant j'en ai pour toute la nuit !

**E**(en gazouillant..ahem en rigolant)d'accord, bonne nuit.

**L** Bonne nuit.

Il sort.

**G** putin de fait chier de merde …--grommelle grommelle--…

**L** Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**G** Te voilà toi!Comme j'avais rien trouvé d'intéressant àdéfigurer je suis revenu seulement je me suis pris les pieds dans le manteau super long d'Arwen !non mais quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un manteau qui traîne de 4 mètres de tissu par terre c'est complètement stup….

Gimli s'arrêta de parler lorsque quand il tourna la tête il découvrit Legolas en train de se marrer comme une goule écroulé sur sa chaise. (sitoi lecteurne sais pas ce qu'est une gouletu esinvité à ouvrir ton dictionnaire et à enrichir ta culture générale)

**G** Mais t'es vraiment un demeuré !Arrête de rire c'est pas drôle !Je me suis niqué les pieds !

**L**(se reprenant enfin _ESSAYANT_ de se reprendre)Désolé c'est…c'est nerveux…hum

**G** Mouais c'est ça --regrommelle--. Bon et à part temoquer allègrement de moiqu'est ce que t'as fait toi ce soir ?

**L** Au bout de dix minutes je me suis levé et j'ai été voir Estë.

**G** Quel intéressant programme. Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

**L** De rien .Quand je suis arrivé elle s'embrouillait avec sa brosse de cheveux en hurlant violemment et vulgairement alors j'ai fermé la porte et j'ai fait semblant d'avoir rien vu, après on a échangé trois phrases puis blanc total jusqu'à ce que je t'entendeparler fortement pour ne pas dire hurler,et donc bah j'me suis tiré.

**G** J'ai l'impression que t'as passé une bonne soirée ! Je me demande encore comment t'as fait pour pas ouvrir la bouche et baver quand tu la regardais.

**L** N'importe quoi !

**G** héhéhéhéééé

**L**Ah je vais me coucher tu m'agaces!

**G** Ouais c'est ça défiles toi ça te va bien !

**L** La ferme !

Il commence à partir.

**G** Eh ! Attend moi! Moi aussi je vais me coucher !

**L**Active le mouvementalors !

**G** Eh parle moi autrements'il te plaît! C'est pas parce que t'as passé une soirée méga ennuyeuse, pour ne pas dire barbante à mort, que tu dois déverser ta frustration sur moi! C'est pas de ma faute s'il n'y a pas eu d'échanges labiaux entre vous!

**L** Mais arrête avec ça !J'avais aucune idée derrière la tête en allant la voir !

**G** Ah bah c'est sûr qu'elle était pas derrière ta tête ton idée…

**L** (levant les yeux au ciel) Seigneur faites le taire !

Gimli et Legolas partirent donc se coucher en se chamaillant. Arwen et Aragorn revinrent un peu après, tout rouges d'avoir trop couru comme des malades (mais avec quand même de grands sourires plaqués sur la face), et en firent de même. Estë, quant à elle, resta un bon moment de la nuit éveillée : elle cherchait une pommade elfique pour que son « petit » carré de cheveux repousse pendant la nuit. Elle trouva finalement, s'en appliqua puis se coucha.

to be continued...

* * *

voilà voilà, again :)  
Si jamais l'envie vous prend hein, après tout on sait jamais, une petite review fait pas de mal ... 

bibs & grons


	4. Une nouvelle arrivée

Le lendemain matin Gimli et Legolas se réveillèrent de bonne heure. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller. Quand Estë pénétra dans leur chambre sans frapper (elle aussi tiens), Gimli finissait d'ajuster ses bottes et Legolas s'apprêtait à enfiler son..sa….bah sa ROBE quoi. Donc il était torse-nu (logique non?). Le premier regard d'Estë se posa donc forcément sur Legolas la vue étant nettement plus agréable que celle de Gimli au réveil (on se demande pas pourquoi). Elle commença alors à ouvrir et à refermer sa bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte excepté un surplus de bave qui commença à s'écouler âprement de sa bouche. Elle réussit finalement à articuler.

**E** mzgghht-tab-ghhh-lette-zzgfftppputin!V-vous pouvez v-venir prendre votre petit déjeuner.

**L** d-d'accord merci.

**G** ( le seul qui s'amuse de la situation ) oui on arrive !

**E **A tout de suite alors…..

**L**…wsk…..

Elle sort.

**G** Quelle éloquence !

**L** Rrgghh juste, tais-toi et viens !

**G** Héhé... --ricane--

_Ils arrivent dans la salle à manger._

**G** Ah Aragorn et Arwen sont déjà là ! Salut !

**A** Salut !

**Ar** Bonjour !

**L** Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier soir dans.. hum.. les champs ?

**A** OH ouais c'était trop dément on a couru comme des malades ! -- ricane très bêtement (j'insiste sur le **très**)--

Aragorn se marre comme un débile tandis que Gimli le regarde comme s'il était un attardé…

**G** Ouais bah je crois que le grand air ça te réussit pas ça occasionne des séquelles irréversibles à ton pauvre cortex.

**A** Oh la ferme !Si on peut même plus rigoler…--ronchonne ronchonne--

**L** Héhé…

Nos 5 amis commencent donc à déjeuner, à l'exception de Gimli qui avait déjà commencé depuis un moment. Ce dernier se goinfre donc, Legolas a un espèce de sourire béat sur sa face on sait pas trop pourquoi et essaye donc tant bien que mal de faire rentrer de la nourriture à l'intérieur de son organe buccal, Estë a l'air complètement pommée la pauvre ses yeux sont grand ouvert elle est rouge comme un poivron et raide comme un piquet (elle s'est toujours pas remise de ce à quoi elle a assisté ce matin), Arwen est la seule plutôt normale (hormis le fait qu'elle soit en train de manger une espèce de bouillie verte étrange) qui mange tranquillement et Aragorn lui bougonne toujours dans son coin tout en mangeant des tartines ce qui a pour effet d'envoyer des multitudes de miettes de pain un peu partout et en particulier dans le bol de Legolas qui se trouve en face de lui…

**L** Eueeehhhh ! mais c'est dégueulaaasse !

**A** Hein ?quoi ?

**L** Mais toi espèce de gros naze ! Regarde ça tu postillonnes ton pain dans mon bol de lait !

**A** Oh bah ça va hein ! J'ai pas la galle !

**L** Putain mais c'est horrible tu dégoûtes !

Arwen décide de mettre fin à cette charmante joute verbale…

**Ar** Bon ben c'est bon heiiin ?c'est pas grave…tu…tu vas jeter et en reprendre d'autre oookkk ?

Legolas prend une mine outrée regardant successivement Arwen puis son bol plein de miettes et de bave, il se décide finalement à se lever, jeter le contenu de son bol et se resservir sans oublier de marmonner des millions de « beurk ».

**Ar** (lève les yeux au ciel) Bon et sinon Estë, tu devais nous dire un truc, c'est quoi ?

**E** (sort de sa transe où elle était progfondément plongée)…….Hein, euh ?quoi ?Ah oui !...

**Ar** Doonc qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**E** Eh ben il y a une femme qui vient de débarquer sur les rives de Valinor, elle est seule.

**G** Et on peut savoir qui c'est?

**E** On va bientôt le savoir elle va dans la direction de la Lòrellin on a qu'à y aller.

**G** J'ai pas fini mes tartines.

**Ar** Peu importe, on y va !

**G** Méheuuu…mes tartineuuuuuuuuuuu….snif

**L, A, Ar, E** OH mais c'est pas vrai ! Prends-les, mets-les dans un sac !

Gimli prend donc ses tartines, TOUTES ses tartines, et ils partent.

_Sur les rives de la Lòrellin_…

**G** Eh c'est Eowyn

**Ar** Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici cette boulette ?

**L** elle nous a vu…

**G** Elle arrive…et merde.

**Eo** Bonjour mes mignons petits cœurs ! Comment allez-vouuuuus ? Je vous cherchais.

**A&L** « mignons-petits-cœurs » ?

**E** Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conne ?

**Eo** Eh toi chérie tu la mets en veilleuse ok, il me semble pas t'avoir adresser la parole ou même autoriser à parler !

ZBAF

**Eo** ( se tient le nez en sautillant )Eeeeeeeh aïïïeuuaa

**E** Je la connais pas mais je la hais déjà.

**A** (bâille) Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

**E** Je vais la confier à Tulkas et Nessa jusqu'à ce que Mandos vienne voir ce qu'il peut faire avec elle.

**G** Encore lui ? Mais t'es sûr qu'il va vouloir, parce que la dernière fois on a pas été très sympa avec lui …

**E** Mais oui mais oui il va vouloir….je sais me montrer très persuasive s'il faut... 'sourire sadique'

**Ar** Héhé…

**E** Bon maintenant le problème est de savoir comment je vais réussir à la transporter sur mon cheval...?

**G** Attends je vais t'aider.

Il s'approche dangereusement d'Eowyn

**Eo** Ne me touche pas ! BRUTE!

Gimli la regarde d'un air dégagé puis, sans prévenir, il lui assène un puissant gnon en plein dans le menton (en même temps il peut pas atteindre plus haut) ce qui a pour effet de la faire tomber inconsciente sur le sol.

**G** (empli de fierté) Et voilà le travail !

**E** AH merci Gimli !

Aragorn et Legolas l'aide ensuite à mettre le corps inconscient ( et passablement ensanglanté) d'Eowyn sur sa monture.

**G** Bon ben à plus tard!

**E** Oui à tout à l'heure!

Pris d'une soudaine envie absolument incompréhensible, Legolas se met de profil, commence à sourire tel Don Giovanni dans toute sa splendeur et s'exclame :

**L** Astalavista baby !

**Tous** o.O ;

**L** Bah quoi ?

:GROS SILENCE:

**L** Oh c'est pas vrai AUCUN humour, vraiment AUCUN…

Il s'arrête et les regarde attendant une réponse mais les 3 continuent de le regarder l'air égaré.

**L** Oh et puis merde, j'me tire.

Legolas se barre assez agacé (et surtout humilié).

**A** Nous allons faire comme s'il ne s'était Absolument rien passé.

**G** Ce mec a un grave souci.

Arwen réagit soudainement.

**Ar** Bon ! Et bien c'est pas tout ça ! Mais bon j'ai d'autres choses à faire, à plus tard !

Et elle se barre en marchant assez vite, elle se prend donc les pieds dans sa robe manquant de s'étaler dans toute sa splendeur, on l'entend vaguement murmurer au loin "robe de merde".

**G** (Ne manquant pour rien au monde cette scène) Je savais que ça arriverait, tellement de tissu tellement inutile...héhé.

**A** (sarcastique) Oui oui c'est ça ! Au revoir toi aussi oui oui moi aussi je t'aime ! (plus bas) ingrate.

**G** (Ne prêtant absolument AUCUNE attention à ce qu'Aragorn dit) Bon bah moi je vais finir mes tartines salut.

**A** … d'un coup je me sens seul et incompris…

TBC...


End file.
